User blog:SlytherinCapricorn/Hi!
Hellloooo! This is my frist blog post so I wanna introduce myself to everyone. So, here it goes.. My name is SlytherinCapricorn (that's not my real name, but you get the point) and I joined this wiki a few months ago. I enjoy reading, listening to K-Pop, playing Roblox, watching K-Dramas (if I find an addicting one), and literally sitting under a blanket on my bed looking at memes. I recently joined this thing that's happening at school, it's called Battle of the Books, and I'm a little scared, because a) I can't finish books that fast and b) because the whole SCHOOL is allowed to participate, and I don't know many people we'll be going against. Now I'll describe each thing in more detail~ Reading: I like the School for Good and Evil series, and I'm patiently waiting for the sixth book to come out. A Tale Dark and Grim (+the two other books in the trilogy) are really good, just it gets a little boring in the middle. I think I've read that series about 12 times now, and I've been thinking of restarting it :P THIS PART CONTAINS SPOILERS '''Now, talking about SGE, I'm kinda upset that Rhian died...(even though I finished the book months ago, I'm UpSEt) Japeth is an idiot...I don't know why he and Aric were friends in the first place. I don't think I can hate a book character more than I hate HIM. ''THE SPOILERS ARE NOW GONE :D '''''Now, if I talk about reading in general, then I have a really hard time finding a book to read. Once, I picked up a Valdimir Todd book and started reading, and I was super confused. Basically, I judge a book by the first two pages. If I get what's happening (literally none of the times) then I read it, but if I don't know what's happening (all the time) then I put it back. But now, I actually try understanding what the inside of the cover and back have to say, and I try reading more than two pages, and I find all these books pleasing. Some books I'd reccommend are The School for Good and Evil, A Tale Dark and Grimm, Before I Let Go, Valdimir Todd, The Babysitters Club, Little Women, and The Miscalculations of a Lightning Girl. K-Pop: So far, I'm active on K-Pop wiki. It feels amazing being on this platform that many other K-Poppers are on. I can tell them about the people who hate K-Pop for no reason, and they're gonna undersatnd everything and not share fake empathy because they've also been in that position. I enjoy jamming to BTS, Blackpink, and EXO. I'll listen to a few songs by other groups/soloists as well, such as Chungha, HyunA, Taemin, SuperM, Everglow, Mamamoo, Apink, Gfriend, EXID, Twice, and more. I'm trying to get a little more open-minded about this aspect, and it's really working. The only thing I'm kind of worried is the fact that I don't want to veer away from BTS, but I'm slowly coming back to them. Roblox: I love this game (considering it's the only game I've played other than Fortnite, Minecraft, and a little PubG, which, by the way, I think got banned in India because people were too obsessed). Honestly I don't get why so many people choose Minecraft over Roblox, because there's so many games to play. (Not spreading hate or anything, just an opinion, s t i l l c h i l l ). I enjoy playing Tower of Hell, Alone In A Dark House, Night Of The Werewolf, RoCitizens, and I recently got into Royal High because of the apartments, but I don't think it's gonna last long. I prefer the old Royal High which was used befor ethey updated the school. Now, I can't find my way around the school *sadness*. I don't have any Robux (because they're "not worth anything", is what my parents say), but I really want some. There's so many new things to Roblox, it's a little overwhelming. Like how they have RoPods Pro....and a single black earring, and the hair is also updated, but I don't see a lot of light for people without Robux. It's liek if you don't have any Robux, you're not allowed to look good on Roblox, and that's what gets me frustrated. Yeah, that's about it for now! I'll write more later! (I'll try doing a post a week but it might backfire because a) I'm lazy and b) There's a lot of homework :C) Category:Blog posts